This invention relates to a deburring tool for deburring of bores formed from a tool holder with at least two knives, the cutting edges of which are capable to being brought at least partially in contact with an edge of the bore by feeding the tool holder in a longitudinal direction. The purpose of the invention is the provision of a deburring tool for the deburring of bores, the edge of the bore or surroundings of which represents any desired curved face. The deburring tool according to the invention can also be used for deburring of the bores in a straight face.
Up until now there have been no machine tools known for deburring a bore in a cylindrical casing. Such a bore is characterized in that the edge of the bore hole is curved spherically. If a prior known cross head or sinker were positioned on the bore in the spherically curved face, then only the burr of the bore hole is removed on the two highest opposite points of the face. The other faces lying deeper thereunder remain unworked and the burrs remain there.
It has hitherto been proposed to deburr the spherically curved faces manually by filing. Another known arrangement is where a sinker that is standard in the trade is rotated by hand in a tumbler movement, and also the deepest places of the bore hole burr are operated on by the cutting edges of the sinker.
The object of the present invention is to design a manually driven or machine driven deburring tool of the above-mentioned type which can be placed at right angles to the plane of the bore hole, and the removal of material on the edge of the bore hole, that is known as deburring, takes place uniformly over the whole periphery. An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tool that is capable of being used for the deburring of bores in any desired curved faces, such as convex, concave, any desired corrugation or straight.
The deburring tool according to the invention described in the following specification is also capable of being used for the deburring of noncircular bores of oval, slotted or interrupted type.